you_a_pretty_curefandomcom-20200213-history
Hida Ran
is a 15 year old girl who transfered to Yumi and Sora's school from Life Kibou High. She is the childhood friend of Suzuno Maki and Motomiya Izumi. She is outgoing and passionate about cooking and making food. Her family runs a bakery called Hida Bakery. She cannot stand scary things like ghosts, but can stand monsters. She does not do well in academics and sports but always try her best to complete her homework on time. She represents passion. Her alter ego is''' . Her powers are related to fire and her theme color is red. History Before series Ran is a outgoing girl, she would always ask her friends, Maki and Izumi out whenever she is free. They attended the same primary to secondary school. Transferring to Lucky Yume High Ran needs to transfer school because her parents were not happy with the school's studying program. She transferred to Yumi and Sora's school, Lucky Yume High. She was unhappy with her new classmates because she doesn't talk to new people a lot. When she is alone, she would call Maki and Izumi and ask how they are doing. She enjoys talking to them, and would want to study in the same school with them again. Knowing Yumi and Sora One day, Sora came up to Ran and asks her to join Yumi and her for the group project. She hesitated for a while, thinking if she can work well with them. Eventually, she agreed. After school, the three girls went to the library to discuss about their project. Sora suggested that the topic will be about pets, Yumi agreed with her, and so does Ran. Ran introduced Izumi, the daughter of a pet shop owner to Yumi and Sora, the girls get straight to work. They took a lot of pictures of pets, writing articles about pets and how to take care of them in general. Izumi helped Ran and gave her courage to get closer to Yumi and Sora. Becoming Cure Firey On the day of the submission of the project, Yumi, Sora and Ran hurried to school and got ready for the speech. Ran was having a fun time working with her new classmates and she felt she can become friends with the two girls. The three girls presented their project speech to the class, who found it amazing and the teacher gave them all a high score for good teamwork. Ran thanked Yumi and Sora for what they did for her. She was grateful for the two girls and would love to work with them in any group projects in the future again. Korun and Pengurun suddenly sensed the Kanashii and alarmed it to their partners. The girls needed to go and told Ran to go to a save place. Ran thought that they don't like her anymore and followed them secretly. When they arrived at the scene, Yumi and Sora transformed into Pretty Cure and started fighting the Kanashii. Ran was shocked of what she just saw. A red deer-like creature came to Ran. She was scared of the deer, but the deer explained to her, his name is Shirun, he came with his friends to look for the legendary warriors, and he wants Ran to be apart of it. Ran looked at Shirun, then she looked over at the Cures fighting the Kanashii. She thinks of what Yumi and Sora have done for her and hesitated. The Kanashii sent an impact at the Cures, they deflected the attack which flies to Ran's direction. Snowy immediately jumped in front Ran and created a shield of ice, Cure Glide tries to get Ran out of the way. The Cures were tired of the attacks coming from the Kanashii. Ran decided to help them, she asked Shirun to make her a Pretty Cure. Her feelings of wanting to help Cure Snowy and Cure Glide reached Shirun, his body started to glow in which popped out Ran's transformation card-Cure Firey Card. She transformed into a Pretty Cure with the help of Shirun and helped Snowy and Glide to fight the Kanashii. She had a hard time trying to control her powers. Shirun guided her how to control her powers properly. Cure Snowy and Cure Glide assist Cure Firey. Shirun told Firey to gather her powers, from her powers she had gathered, she received her attack card-Blaze Stirke Card which she used to purify the Kanashii. After the battle, the mascots along with Yumi and Sora explained to Ran clearly about the Pretty Cure since Shirun's explanation was a bit confusing to her. She agreed to become a Pretty Cure and help Joy Kingdom get back its peace. Appearance Ran has short brown hair, spited in to two and brown eyes. In winter, she wears a red long sleeved shirt, knee-length light red shorts and crimson socks with orange shoes. In summer, she wears short sleeves, a crimson skirt, white socks with orange shoes. In school, she wears the standard uniform for girls. As Cure Firey, her hair grows longer and turns red. She wears light red top, her skirt has a white frilly trim and she wears crimson pants. Her gloves are red with crimson wrists, her boots are red-pink and knee-length. On the left of her hip hangs her Cure Cards and on the right hangs her PrePhone. Personality Ran is an outgoing girl, she likes being in the outdoors more than the indoors. Her family runs a bakery and helps to make cakes and bread all the time. She doesn't do well in academics or sports but would always do her best to complete her homework on time. She is a scary cat when it comes to ghosts, however for some reasons, she is fine with monsters. Relationships 'Shirun: '''Her mascot partner. 'Fuyuki Yumi: 'Her teamate, although they are both quiet twoards each other in class, they care for each other. 'Inoue Sora: '''Her teamate, Sora was the first person in class who talked to her when she transferred to Lucky Yume High, she felt that Sora is a kind person. 'Suzuno Izumi: '''Izumi and Maki are her childhood friends, they used to play together a lot. When she is free, she'd helps Ran with homework. 'Motomiya Maki: 'Maki and Izumi are her childhood friends, they used to play together a lot. Sometimes, she asks Ran to make her a cake if she helps her with a sport activity. Pretty Cure Cure Firey '"The Passionate Burning Flame! Cure Firey!" 情熱的な燃焼炎!キュアアファイアリー! Jōnetsu-tekina nenshō-en! Kyua Faiarī! 'is Sora's alter ego. She represents passion. Transformation Shirun turns himself into the PrePhone and Ran inserts the transformation card and shouts "''Pretty Cure Morphing Time!". The card glows, Ran is floating, her clothes appear and then her skirt. Fire appears on to her arms and legs, forming her gloves and boots. Her hair grows longer, and turns red. Finally she poses and recites her introduction speech. Attacks * '''Blaze Strike - Her first finisher, Cure Firey transfer her powers into the Blaze Strike Card and sends a burning attack to the enemy, purifying it. * Flare Shot - Her second finisher, Cure Firey transfer her powers into the Flare Shot Card and sends a boiling attack to the enemy, purifying it. Items * Cure Firey Card - It is the card she received from Shirun when her feelings reached him as she wanted to stop the Kanashii from hurting her friends. * Blaze Strike Card - It is the card that Cure Firey uses to perform her first finisher. * Fire Rod Card - The card Ran obtained from one of Joy Kingdom's legendary weapons. * Flare Shot Card - It is the card that Cure Firey uses to perform her second finisher. Etymology : means "Fire", which could related to Cure Firey's power, fire. means "Rice field" : means "Orchid", a flower. Trivia * Like Cure Rouge and Cure Sunny, Cure Firey can also control the power of fire. * Like Cure Rouge, she also represents passion. Gallery Ran's winter clothes.png|Ran's winter clothes Ran's summer clothes.png|Ran's summer clothes Ran's winter school uniform.png|Ran's winter school uniform Ran's summer school uniform.png|Ran's summer school uniform Category:Stubs Category:Cures Category:TamaCures Category:Aurora Pretty Cure! Category:Aurora Pretty Cure! Cures Category:Aurora Pretty Cure! characters Category:Red Cures